In digital cameras and devices such as portable telephones that include digital cameras, it is often possible to save images in different formats. Commonly, a digital camera will save a photograph in a .jpg format or a similar compressed format. Using this method, the digital camera's processor obtains raw data from a camera sensor and processes the data with the information that is available to the processor. In this situation, the quality of the image that is ultimately viewable to the user is primarily dependent upon the quality of the processing algorithms that are used in digital camera or other devices such as portable telephones with built-in digital cameras.
An alternative to using a compressed format is to directly save the raw, uncompressed, image to a memory card. Subsequently, the user can “develop” the digital image using any appropriate software and/or edit the picture as desired or necessary. Because the original image is not compressed, there are several third-party software programs that can produce a higher-quality picture using the raw data than would otherwise be possible with a compressed picture.
Although raw images may ultimately produce better pictures than compressed images, they do have a number of drawbacks. For example, when compared to .jpg images, raw images require the use of a personal computer and conversion software to successfully display the picture in its final form. This requires significantly more effort on the user's part than is the case when a compressed image is used. Additionally, raw images require significantly more storage space than compressed images. For example, inside many digital cameras, raw images require up to about three times as much storage space as compressed images. Furthermore, when a user ultimately processes a raw image, he or she often also decides to preserve the original raw data in case he or she wants to convert the image again in order to improve picture quality. Furthermore, in non-extreme lighting environments, such as indoors with several types of artificial light, compressed .jpg images can ultimately be of higher quality than raw images. In more extreme environments, however, using a raw image can ultimately lead to a picture of higher quality than a compressed image.
Given the above-identified considerations, it is apparent that there are some situations where it is preferable to use raw images to obtain high-quality digital pictures, while in other situations the use of compressed images may prove superior. Currently, a number of conventional digital cameras include the ability for the user to alter whether a raw image or a compressed image is stored on the device's memory card. However, these settings cannot be changed during the picture-taking process. As a result, a user could take a photograph in a compressed format and not realize until later that, due to the lighting conditions or another reason, it would have been preferable to capture the raw image instead. Alternatively, a user may take a picture in the raw format when it is not necessary, consuming potentially valuable file space.